


Even

by eternal_octopus



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_octopus/pseuds/eternal_octopus
Summary: Prompt Number: 56Person A and person B are sharing a hotel room on tour, and they're accidentally given a room with only one bed. They try to exchange the room, but there are no more empty rooms available, so they're left with no choice but to share.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53
Collections: le fantastique - a.c.e fic fest round 2





	Even

**Author's Note:**

> I came across [these pictures](https://twitter.com/Ne_Nuguseyo/status/1336731698080272384) as I was writing the last part of this fic, and, I have to say, they were quite inspiring. Heh.
> 
> Thank you to the prompter for this prompt! I've been wanting to write A.C.E fic for months and this prompt finally inspired me to do it!
> 
> Also, lots and lots and lots of thanks to my beta, Joy, who once again betaed this fic in the eleventh hour. You make writing so much less stressful, knowing you'll fix my mistakes and help me make my stories so much better before they ever seen the light of day. I honestly wouldn't enjoy writing as much as I do without your encouragement, patience, and hard work.

Sehyoon frequently wishes he spent more time learning English, but never more so than in this moment. It's not that he can't figure out the gist, based on the few words he can understand along with the body language, but not knowing the details is making him more than a little uneasy.

The significant looks Byeongkwan keeps shooting him aren't helping either.

They're in LA. Two nights from now is the last show of their US tour. Everyone's very excited, but also indescribably exhausted from performing in nine shows in twenty days.

It's currently well past midnight and their poor manager is trying to communicate with the very patient man at the front desk of their hotel despite his limited English skills. Byeongkwan is helping, obviously, but apparently there's some kind of vocabulary issue even Byeongkwan can't seem to figure out.

Sehyoon is so tired. He loves performing and their shows in America have been great, but there's just so much traveling involved here, so many planes and vans and airports and traffic. At this point he doesn't even care that there's only one bed in the room he and Byeongkwan are supposed to be sharing; he's so worn out he'll probably fall asleep before he can have too much of a crisis about it.

He can hope, at least.

The conversation with the concierge doesn't seem to have progressed much when Sehyoon tunes back in. The poor guy keeps typing frantically on his computer keyboard and shaking his head, and their manager looks like he's a second away from quitting, keeps rubbing at his temples and squeezing the back of his neck. Looking down at his phone, Sehyoon sees it's almost 1AM; they've been traveling for hours, and he can't take being under the fluorescent lobby lights for another second.

"Let's just share the bed," he blurts in Korean, looking straight at Byeongkwan as he does.

Byeongkwan blinks. "Are you sure?" he asks, and their manager looks over too, his expression long-suffering, pleading for Sehyoon to agree and put him out of his misery.

"Yeah," Sehyoon says with as much conviction as his exhaustion will allow before turning to the man behind the desk. "We're good," he says in the best English he can manage, lifting his hand in the universal gesture of "okay".

The concierge looks simultaneously relieved and skeptical. "Good?"

Sehyoon nods. "It is okay. The room is okay. Thank you."

The concierge doesn't even try to suppress his sigh of relief. He turns and says something to their manager in English that Sehyoon can't understand, and Byeongkwan meets Sehyoon's eyes, looks conflicted in a way that makes Sehyoon feel suddenly much more uneasy about his decision.

They trudge to the elevator in silence, the terrible, tinny elevator music the only sound filling the space as they ascend to their floor. When they arrive, Manager Nim hands Byeongkwan the keycard and instructs them to meet back in the lobby at nine for breakfast. Sehyoon is pretty sure he sees their manager's shoulders physically drop several centimeters as the doors close behind them.

Byeongkwan doesn't speak as Sehyoon follows him down the hall toward their room, but Sehyoon isn't too worried about it. They're both so exhausted he's not sure either of them will say much of anything before they fall into bed together.

_Together_ , Sehyoon's brain echos, his traitorous heart skipping a beat.

It doesn't mean anything, he reminds himself. They're only going to be sharing a bed because the room they were assigned only has one, because somehow this enormous American hotel doesn't have any other vacant rooms or rooms with two beds or extra cots, Sehyoon doesn't even know because he didn't bother to try harder to learn English when he had the chance. It's nothing more than necessity, and Sehyoon is an adult; he can share a queen-sized bed for one night with the guy he secretly likes without making it a big deal.

His body, on the other hand, seems to think otherwise. He doesn't have a boner at least, but his heart is racing a little, his palms sweating. He lets Byeongkwan use the bathroom first, then spends more time than normal with his bedtime ritual, brushing his teeth meticulously, washing his face with more care than usual. Maybe it's because he hopes Byeongkwan will be asleep when he gets done, or at least be tired enough they won't have to talk before the lights are off.

Possibly fate is on Sehyoon's side, because Byeongkwan is tucked into bed when he finally comes out of the bathroom. Only Sehyoon's bedside lamp is still on, and he slips beneath the covers as carefully and quietly as he can, snapping off the light and laying down on his back.

It's too quiet in the room. He can hear Byeongkwan breathing, but it's not deeply enough to mean he's sleeping. And, now that he's heard it, Sehyoon can't stop listening, holding his own breath and waiting, hoping, Byeongkwan will slip off into dreams any second now.

It feels like it's been at least ten minutes by the time Sehyoon sighs, his chest aching from trying so hard not to breathe too loudly. He takes another breath as silently as he can, whispers, "Can I turn on the AC?"

Byeongkwan exhales in response, long and low like maybe he's been holding his breath too. "Sure," Byeongkwan says, and Sehyoon's probably imagining it, but his tone sounds a little strange.

Sehyoon doesn't waste a second before he clambers out of bed, using the light of his cellphone screen as a makeshift flashlight as he stumbles across the room to the HVAC unit. He can't see very well, can't read the text on the buttons anyway, but he mashes at things long enough that eventually the fan whirs to glorious, clamorous life.

Miraculously, he manages to make it back into bed without tripping or smashing his shins on any furniture in the unfamiliar space. He feels almost relaxed when he settles between the sheets once more, the consistent racket of the AC unit nearly enough to make Sehyoon forget he's sharing this uncomfortable queen-sized mattress with a boy he's been pretending he doesn't like way more than he's supposed to. He feels comfortable enough to turn onto his side, is even about to drift off to sleep when he feels Byeongkwan shift behind him, hears him sigh harshly, like he's upset or frustrated.

Sehyoon holds his breath for what feels like the thousandth time, closes his eyes tightly and waits.

Byeongkwan whispers, so lowly that Sehyoon wouldn't have been able to hear the words if he hadn't been breathing so slowly, so carefully. "I'm sorry, hyung."

Sehyoon stiffens, thinks for a minute about pretending he didn't hear what Byeongkwan said, because it sounds like maybe Byeongkwan hadn't exactly meant for him to hear it anyway. But then he feels the gentle brush of Byeongkwan's fingers over the flat of his shoulder blade, like he's checking to see if Sehyoon is awake.

Sehyoon rolls carefully onto his back, turns his head to find Byeongkwan looking at him, his beautiful, wide eyes instantly fixed on his own. "Why are you sorry?" Sehyoon asks, his own voice low, cautious.

Byeongkwan tucks his knees up more tightly to his chest. "I, um," he utters, his gaze shifting away guiltily. "The room," he continues after a long moment of tense silence. "I'm sorry about the room."

Sehyoon blinks, his head rolling up to look at the ceiling for a moment before he shifts to turn all the way onto his other side, facing Byeongkwan directly. "This isn't your fault," he says, his eyes searching Byeongkwan's. He sees something there, something guarded.

Byeongkwan finches after a few seconds, a pained expression crossing his face. It makes Sehyoon's heart ache.

"It kind of is," Byeongkwan admits after a few more quiet seconds pass. Sehyoon opens his mouth, because this was a mistake, an incorrect booking, but Byeongkwan offers him a wan, uncomfortable smile.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" Sehyoon asks.

Byeongkwan licks his lips, looks a little like he might throw up. "I understood the concierge."

"I don't understand," Sehyoon says. "You were just trying to help the manager sort things out. Right?"

Byeongkwan grimaces. "I was at first," he says. "There were some rooms with single beds available, but they were more expensive than this room, too much for Manager Nim to get both. But then the concierge said something about a little folding bed we could put in this room."

Sehyoon thinks he might be starting to understand. "Why didn't we get one of those?"

"Manager Nim didn't understand what the concierge was saying," Byeongkwan replies. "And I..."

Byeongkwan pauses, his gaze shifting downward sheepishly. "I pretended I didn't either."

Sehyoon's heart has started to beat a little harder in his chest, but he's not sure if he's feeling nervous or afraid or something else entirely. "Why?"

"I wanted to share the bed," Byeongkwan says, still not meeting Sehyoon's eyes.

Sehyoon feels suddenly breathless, like maybe he's dreaming or losing his mind. "You did?"

Byeongkwan looks back up at him again finally, meets Sehyoon's gaze as he nods softly.

"Why?"

"I thought..." he tries then stops, breathing a nervous laugh. "I guess I've thought for a while that you, uh. That we... You know."

Sehyoon's stomach goes tight. "That we what?" he asks, tone a little anxious.

"Okay," Byeongkwan says, sounding resigned. Then he takes a slow, deep breath, closing his eyes as he inhales, not opening them again until he blows it all out.

"I like you."

This is a dream, it has to be. There's no way it's actually happening.

Sehyoon has no idea what kind of expression is on his face, can't really even feel his corporeal form anymore. Byeongkwan looks a little flustered, like he's about to panic, and Sehyoon realizes he hasn't actually said anything in response.

"You like me," he says dumbly, because he can't seem to get his brain to fully process what's going on.

Byeongkwan nods emphatically, his eyes wide. "Yeah, I do," he replies. "I thought maybe it was mutual, but I'm a little worried now that I'm freaking you out."

"No!" Sehyoon says in a rush. "I'm not freaked out, I'm sorry. I'm just... I'm having a hard time believing this is real."

Byeongkwan looks incredulous. "You seriously didn't have any idea that I'm into you?"

Sehyoon blinks. He feels like he's in another dimension. "No?"

"But you flirt with me constantly!" Byeongkwan says, exasperated. "You never stop me when I sit in your lap or cuddle up to you or whatever!"

"I thought that was just normal skinship!" Sehyoon replies. "It's not like you don't do most of that stuff with the other members, too."

"Okay, fine, you have a point," Byeongkwan concedes. "Still! I thought it was obvious that it's different when I do it with you."

Has it been obvious? Is Sehyoon really just that oblivious?

More likely he's been afraid, to see something that isn't really there, to hope for something that will never happen, to let himself go too far and make things uncomfortable between them. It's not that he didn't see what Byeongkwan was doing; he just wouldn't let himself believe it meant anything beyond what he thought was safest. For their friendship. For his heart.

He's an idiot. But he's also the luckiest guy in the world, because not only is Byeongkwan strong and funny and kind and sexy, he's patient, too.

"Does this mean," Sehyoon says, heart starting to beat harder in his chest, "all those times you joked about kissing me...?"

Byeongkwan bites his lower lip. "Not a joke," he confirms.

Sehyoon licks his lips. "And you pretended not to understand about the bed because..."

Byeongkwan nods.

Sehyoon takes a breath, exhales slowly. "Can I...?"

"Oh my god," Byeongkwan says, tone flustered and impatient. "Yes! I've only been waiting for about a million years!"

Sehyoon laughs and Byeongkwan looks like he's about two seconds away from smothering Sehyoon with a pillow. "I'm sorry," Sehyoon says, still smiling. There are so many other things he needs to say, but he has a feeling if he doesn't kiss Byeongkwan now he might actually end up having to sleep on the floor.

Not to mention Byeongkwan isn't the only one of them that's wanted this kiss for a long, long time.

It's not all that graceful with the two of them still laying on their sides in the bed, but Sehyoon cups the back of Byeongkwan's neck with one hand and they both push forward, their lips bumping up against each other, soft and sweet, noses just barely brushing. Shallow and chaste as it is, Sehyoon feels heat fill him up even as he shivers; it's like a circuit connecting, like two puzzle pieces finally fitting together.

Byeongkwan makes a low, whimpering sound and Sehyoon moans in response, both of their mouths opening at the same instant, tongues sliding into each other's mouths. Sehyoon doesn't think at all, just does what feels good, what he's been wanting to do for years. He grips Byeongkwan's hair and licks into his mouth, pushes his tongue deep, feels and tastes everything he can reach. Byeongkwan's tongue slides along his own, maps his mouth, too, their lips rubbing and teeth catching. It's wet and messy and a little desperate, and they don't stop until Sehyoon's jaw is aching, his lips throbbing and swollen, breathing harsh and hectic.

"Fuck," Byeongkwan pants, still holding a tight fistful of the front of Sehyoon's shirt. "That was..."

"Yeah," Sehyoon agrees, breathless. "Like... I didn't even know kissing could be that good."

Byeongkwan huffs a laugh. "I've been imagining this for like forever," he says, unwinding his fingers from Sehyoon's shirt and resting his palm against Sehyoon's throat instead, cupping it gently.

Sehyoon shudders at the weight of Byeongkwan's hand pressing against him as he swallows. "Better?"

" _So_ much better," Byeongkwan replies. "That was pretty much the hottest kiss I've ever had."

Sehyoon lets a sly little smile curve his lips. "Pretty much?"

Byeongkwan's fingers squeeze around Sehyoon's throat, just a brief little clench of his hand before he relaxes it again. "Don't push your luck," he says. "I waited a really long time for that kiss. Like, a _really_ long time."

Sehyoon's smile softens. "What if I make it up to you?"

Byeongkwan blinks at him with his big, pretty eyes. "Make it up to me how?"

"More kisses?" Sehyoon offers.

Byeongkwan looks like he's considering it, but Sehyoon can tell he's going to agree by the unconscious flex of his fingers against the sides of Sehyoon's neck, by the way his breathing falters just a little. "I guess that could be a start," Byeongkwan says, tilting his chin in an effort to look haughty.

"I'll let you decide when you think we're even," Sehyoon replies, threading his fingers into Byeongkwan's hair, stroking his scalp gently and making him shiver.

"That sounds fair," Byeongkwan agrees.

Sehyoon is completely in control of initiating the kiss this time, cradling Byeongkwan's jaw with one hand and lifting himself up to his opposite elbow. He tilts Byeongkwan's face as he hovers over him, leaning down to fit their mouths together, their lips parted. He takes more time to memorize the feeling this time, to learn the shape of Byeongkwan's lips with brushes of his tongue. He pulls Byeongkwan's lower lip into his mouth and sucks it gently, heat pooling low in his belly when Byeongkwan groans.

Sehyoon can't hold back anymore; his desire to kiss Byeongkwan deeper and harder is too overwhelming. But Byeongkwan matches his intensity instantly, arching his neck to bring them even closer when Sehyoon urges his mouth open with the thick press of his tongue.

All semblance of restraint disappears once he has Byeongkwan's tongue in his mouth. They've been dancing around this for years, and even though Sehyoon didn't know how Byeongkwan felt about him until just now, he's fantasized about it, imagined it, and now it's _happening_.

Byeongkwan rolls all the way onto his back, his hands finding Sehyoon's sides, sliding down from Sehyoon's ribs to his hips, ducking up under Sehyoon's shirt. Sehyoon doesn't think as he moves to center himself over Byeongkwan, his knees between Byeongkwan's thighs, but it seems like that's what Byeongkwan wants, his palms gliding up Sehyoon's back. Their mouths come together relentlessly, wet and hot and careless, Byeongkwan's hands roaming over every bit of Sehyoon's skin he can reach, his back and sides and chest, groping and pinching. And then, finally, he grips at Sehyoon's hips, tugging until Sehyoon gets the hint and relaxes his arms, letting his pelvis rest in the cradle of Byeongkwan's hips.

Somehow Sehyoon doesn't realize how turned on he is until he feels Byeongkwan's dick, hot and hard, pressing up against him. But, once he feels it, he can't stop himself from grinding down against the heat of it, his own cock full and throbbing. Beneath him Byeongkwan moans, broken and beautiful, his fingernails scratching at the skin stretched over Sehyoon's ribs, his legs lifting to wrap around the backs of Sehyoon's thighs.

"Is this okay?" Sehyoon asks, his voice a low, rough whisper, mouth still bumped up against Byeongkwan's wet, swollen lips.

"Yes," Byeongkwan replies huskily, not a hint of teasing in his tone. "It's good, please don't stop."

Sehyoon nods, moving so he can rest his weight on both forearms. It brings them even closer together, Byeongkwan's ragged breaths ghosting hotly over Sehyoon's face as he starts rolling his hips.

Sehyoon still can't believe this is happening, that he's getting to do this, that Byeongkwan wants him. He never imagined a moment like this, having Byeongkwan under him, hard and wanting, Byeongkwan's hands on him. It's not that he's never thought about being intimate with Byeongkwan; he just always felt so guilty about it he forced himself to stop whenever his mind started wandering that direction.

The reality is so much better than anything he would have envisioned anyway. Byeongkwan looks gorgeous, hair messy and face flushed, eyes blown dark, lips shiny and kiss-bruised. His hands are all over Sehyoon's body, palms rubbing over every bit of skin he can find, stopping here and there to grope and squeeze. They're probably not hard enough presses to bruise, but Sehyoon feels like the memory of the sensation will stay with him a long, long time, especially when Byeongkwan's hands slip under the waistband of Sehyoon's pajama bottoms so he can palm Sehyoon's ass.

Their kisses get sloppier until they're barely kisses at all, until it's just their lips bumping messily as they pant into each other's mouths. Sehyoon ruts down against Byeongkwan, grinds their dicks together through their pants, and Byeongkwan pulls him down even harder with each thrust, legs wrapped tightly around Sehyoon's flexing hamstrings. Sehyoon's groin feels damp and raw but the friction is so _good_ , and having Byeongkwan under him, hard and desperate, is more than worth any discomfort.

"Fuck, this is so good," Byeongkwan says breathlessly, his hands clutching Sehyoon's back. "So good, like, _fuck_ ," he groans, his eyelashes fluttering. "Fuck, don't stop, please. I think I'm... I think I'm going to come."

Sehyoon moans, his brain whiting out with arousal. "Oh my god," he whimpers, his hips stuttering for a second before he forces himself to focus on his rhythm. He watches Byeongkwan's face, sees the way his eyes go wide a second before they close tightly, his head pressing back against the pillow. Byeongkwan's mouth opens and his fingertips dig into the muscles of Sehyoon's back, his body shuddering hard as he cries out softly in pleasure.

It's the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful thing Sehyoon's even seen in his life. He's had sex before, but none of that can begin to compare with this; he just wants and loves Byeongkwan _so much_.

Byeongkwan's still trembling beneath him when he opens his eyes again, eyelashes damp. He brings his shaking hands to Sehyoon's cheeks and leans up to kiss him, deep and wet. Sehyoon sobs into Byeongkwan's mouth, feels heat and electricity pour through him, growing brighter and hotter until it's too much to endure. Ecstasy coils in Sehyoon's guts and then explodes, washing over him, dragging him down until he resurfaces a minute later, gasping and shaking in Byeongkwan's arms.

"Are you okay?" Byeongkwan asks, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah," Sehyoon answers, his voice raspy. He clears his throat. "I'm okay."

Byeongkwan frowns a little. "Are you sure?" he asks. "You were crying."

Sehyoon swallows. When he finally manages to make himself focus he notices there are little wet spots scattered across the front of Byeongkwan's shirt. "Oh," he says, taking a breath. "I guess I, uh. I've liked you for a long time," he tries to explain.

"You have?" Byeongkwan replies, sounding genuinely surprised. "I mean, I could pretty much always tell you were into me, but..."

"You weren't wrong," Sehyoon says with a soft laugh. "But, um. It's also always been more than that. A lot more than that."

Byeongkwan looks up at him, expression contemplative, processing Sehyoon's words maybe. And then he smiles, lifts his head to press a warm, gentle kiss to Sehyoon's mouth. "I think..." he says, resting his head back against the pillow. "Me too. It's more than that for me, too."

Sehyoon releases a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Yeah?"

Byeongkwan nods. "Yeah," he says, reaching up to stroke his fingers through Sehyoon's hair. "Also, I've made a decision," he adds.

"A decision?" Sehyoon asks, suddenly a little unsure.

Byeongkwan nods again. "Yes," he replies. "I've decided, after some very careful consideration... I think we're even."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
